El olor de las estrellas, el sabor de la luna
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Sirius Black es un perro siempre. Canino, leal, celoso y con algunos sentidos más desarrollados que otros. Podría cerrar los ojos y saber que es él. Remus Lupin es una bestia una vez al mes. Peligroso y dañino y con unos sentidos muy desarrollados para ser letal. Podría cerrar los ojos y saber donde está el perro, aunque eso podría saberlo en cualquier fase de la luna.
1. Frambuesas

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling _

"**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

_Gula, frambuesas_

* * *

><p>#Frambuesas<p>

En el Gran Comedor, los más rezagados terminan su cena sin prisa alguna y los demás pasan el rato. Es viernes y tienen un largo fin de semana por delante sin ningún examen a la vista. Se nota en el ambiente.

Ellos no son una excepción.

Peter y James hace tiempo que terminaron de engullir —porque a esa velocidad no se puede comer, es imposible— su cena y hace tanto tiempo de eso que ahora mismo están enfrascados en el clímax de una partida de ajedrez mágico. Sirius también hace tiempo que terminó su cena y mira con cara de aburrimiento a sus amigos; primero a James y Peter porque nunca le ha gustado ajedrez y luego a Remus. Este último sigue cenando mientras habla con Lily sobre un tal Gatsby que él no conoce y que le suena aburridísimo. Aburrido: así es como se siente y eso para él es inconcebible. Pero se contiene porque _Sirius, ¿no crees que deberías madurar? _Y no está seguro de si debería hacerlo pero no quiere que él le considere un inmaduro.

Le observa porque cómo no hacerlo —la gente no suele y no lo entiende porque está seguro de que Remus brilla (como la luna) —. Bien, le observa: ojos amarillos que relampaguean como siempre que habla de algo que le gusta, su piel color pergamino llena de todas las cicatrices que tiene memorizadas y la sonrisa tímida dibujada en los labios que termina en una carcajada por algún chiste de Evans que él no entiende.

Remus se percata del par de ojos grises que quieren atravesarle la piel y le mira preguntándole sin palabras que es lo que le pasa. Sirius niega con la cabeza e intenta centrar su atención en otra cosa, lo que le resulta difícil pues no cree que haya nada más interesante en todo el Gran Comedor (ni en el mundo). Así que baja la mirada y sus ojos se topan con el plato de Remus lleno de frambuesas. A Sirius no le gusta la fruta, de hecho, no le gusta nada que haya sido verde en algún momento o que provenga de algo verde, pero es uno de los frutos favoritos de Remus y a él le encanta besarle y que sepa a frambuesas. No puede besarle ahora, eso no es lo que alguien _maduro_ haría, así que se conforma con quitarle una frambuesa del plato y comérsela. No está mal aunque esperaba algo mejor. Coge otra, otra y otra hasta el punto que cuando Remus va a coger la siguiente, tras una pausa de varios minutos explicándole a Lily algo sobre una luz verde, sólo queda una.

Sirius es más rápido. Con la frambuesa entre los dedos y una sonrisa perruna en los labios que indica que todo su autocontrol ha desaparecido, le pregunta:

— ¿Buscas esto?

—Sí, Canuto, era mi postre.

Le responde con voz calmada, tan tranquilo como siempre en su eterna apariencia de mar muerto. Es todo fachada y Sirius lo sabe muy bien. Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y observa con detenimiento la frambuesa.

—Pues cógela.

Y se la mete en la boca. No está muy seguro de si va a reaccionar (no lo está para nada) pero quien no arriesga no gana. Remus le mira con un gesto de _¿conque esas tenemos?_ y no necesita más para saber que ha pulsado el botón correcto. La distancia entre ellos se vuelve inexistente. Hunde su mano en su nuca y le besa sin cuidado alguno, mordiendo e invadiendo su boca. Son labios salvajes que chocan, que juegan, que luchan ajenos a las miradas curiosas. Sirius ardiendo, perdiendo el control, derritiéndose. Y la frambuesa en la boca de Remus que se separa para comérsela.

—Delicioso.

Y, _Oh, Merlín, las frambuesas._


	2. Pólvora

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling _

"**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación"**

* * *

><p>#Pólvora<p>

Están ocultos detrás de la casa de los gritos, en la parte que no es visible desde Hogsmade, rodeados de fuegos artificiales de todo tipo, expectantes. Más o menos.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo mal para que mi mejor amigo sea tan cursi?— se lamenta un Sirius Black tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus.

—Cállate, que fuiste tú quien le dio la idea— le responde con reproche pero sin dejar de jugar con sus mechones morenos.

—Era sarcasmo— gruñe ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que "si llega a decirte que sí, deberías celebrarlo por todo lo alto, con fuegos artificiales y una orquesta" fuera a ser tomado en serio? Y gracias que la idea de la orquesta le pareció excesiva, piensa para sus adentros.

Pero no puede estar enfado. No, si Remus está acariciándole, dibujando caminos infinitos en su piel, cálidos, seguros y sin final. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Si en ese momento James diese la señal, está seguro de que ninguno de los dos se enteraría.

—Sirius— susurra con su voz rasgada—, no cierres los ojos —se detiene— Sirius.

Un gruñido como respuesta.

Está harto de esperar. Llevan una hora así y tal vez Remus sea capaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo quieto pero él no. Se incorpora hasta sentarse al lado de Remus y saca su varita. Ha tenido una idea. Nada bueno, por supuesto.

Acerca su rostro al de Remus, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los amarillos de él, hasta que puede sentir como se entremezclan sus alientos. Remus no se mueve, sólo le mantiene la mirada, expectante. Sirius apoya su frente contra la de él, despacio, muy despacio, y juega con su pelo rubio que se hunde entre sus dedos. Nota como la respiración de Remus se acelera, como está nervioso aunque no se mueva. Roza sus labios contra los de él que ya están entreabiertos, ansiosos, y durante unos segundos es sólo eso, un roce. Empieza a moverse lentamente en una tortura que posiblemente sea mayor para él mismo que para Remus pero que parece que está haciendo efecto porque cada vez Remus intenta marcar más su propio ritmo, que es lo que él no quiere dejarle hacer. Se separa un poco, vuelven a guardar la distancia inicial. La respiración de Remus es frenética, la cuenta atrás de una bomba. Y explota.

Chocan. Le sujeta del cuello de la camiseta atrayéndole hacia él y le devora, con ese lobo humano que oculta tras su fachada. Sirius apenas puede reaccionar a coger la varita y lanzar uno de los combos de fuegos artificiales.

—Al final resulta que eres tú el cursi.

Sirius sonríe. Una sonrisa incrédula y con dobles intenciones.

—No sé si a hacerte explotar se le puede llamar ser cursi. No creo —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿Cuántas veces crees que te puedo hacer explotar?

No le responde.

Sirius continua con su sinuosa tortura. Manos que bajan guiadas por cicatrices hasta perderse en el sur. Otras que suben quitándose la camiseta. Remus gimiendo en su boca. Se deshace de su pantalón "esto sobra", le dice al oído. El joven rubio no podría estar más de acuerdo. Se restriega contra él, Sirius se mueve a su compás, rigidez contra rigidez. Otro combo de fuegos artificiales. La advertencia:

—Te estás anticipando con estos.

Le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior. Le masturba a un ritmo lento y enloquecedor "nadie me gana jugando a esto, no lo olvides". Cómo si pudiera hacerlo, como si no tuviese su ritmo marcado debajo de la piel, quemándole cada fibra de su ser. Cuando se trata de él es puro masoquismo, necesita que vaya lento, que le desespere, y que vaya rápido, que le rompa. Pero en ese momento no piensa, sólo puede intentar moverle la mano para marcar su ritmo. No lo consigue. Ahí está, aprisionado contra la pared, ardiendo y dejándose hacer. _Remus, Remus, Remus Re…_ Y fuegos artificiales por todas partes.

— ¿Ves cómo tenía razón?—le recuerda con la varita aún en la mano.

—No.

Porque aún no han terminado. Le atrae hacia él y le besa en un impulso que dice _"hace menos de dos minutos de la última vez y ya lo echo de menos"_ sin palabras. Besos rápidos y frenéticos al puro estilo Sirius Black. Le coge la mano y se lleva un dedo a su boca.

—Fóllame, Lunático.

La visión que tiene en estos momentos Remus de Sirius es pura provocación. Es Sirius con la respiración acelerada y sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos. Rompe el contacto para darse la vuelta. Remus no tarda ni un segundo en reaccionar. Le besa la nuca y traza desde allí un camino de besos por toda su columna vertebral y un poco más abajo. Sigue con su ritmo lento y desesperante pero Sirius se aguanta las ganas de gritarle que no aguanta más. Son minutos infinitos de preparación que no está seguro de necesitar.

_Vamos._

Mueve las caderas con desesperación, pegándose más a él. Remus se ríe.

—Eres un maldito cabrón y todo el mundo debería saberlo.

—Con que lo sepas tú me sobra.

Le penetra. Está dentro de él, duele, es invasivo pero al mismo tiempo es mágico porque es Remus. Remus entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido gritando su nombre cada vez más rápido. Remus clavándole su huesuda cadera y su aliento en su nuca. Remus clavando sus uñas en su cadera.

_Remus, Remus, Remus…_

_Sirius, Sir…_

Pero esta vez no tenían más fuegos artificiales ni varitas preparadas.


	3. Pintura

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling _

_"**Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."_

_Recomendación de la autora: Si queréis disfrutar más de esta viñeta os recomiendo que escuchéis Flamenco sketches de Miles Davis de fondo. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>#Pintura<strong>

Sirius dibuja. Todo empezó en el primer año de Hogwarts cuando, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, llegó James con una caja de lápices de colores que le habían regalado sus padres. James pintó dos o tres dibujos, comprobó que hacía falta algo más que unos cuantos colores para pintar y la dejó abandonada encima de su mesita de noche —o, al menos, ahí es donde Sirius la encontró—. No podía dormir e intentó dibujar algo para distraerse. Dibujó Hogwarts, la silueta del castillo en la noche con la luna creciente y el Bosque Prohibido a lo lejos, luego una caricatura de Dumbledore con unos calcetines de lana y después se sorprendió a él mismo dibujándose junto a sus amigos antes de caer dormido.

Desde entonces, siempre que no podía dormir, tenía un mal día, estaba preocupado o simplemente se aburría, dibujaba. La caja de lápices se gastó para final del segundo curso y, antes de dejar el colegio y volver a casa, se asombró encontrando una nueva y más grande encima de su baúl. _Para que me dibujes durante las vacaciones_, había escrito James en la caja con su caligrafía infantil.

Y ahora, que está en séptimo curso y a final de año, sigue dibujando. Está tirado en su cama, encima de las sabanas arrugadas, concentrado en su boceto de lo que parece un lobo negro. Así es como Remus lo encuentra cuando llega al dormitorio tras una tarde de estudio con Lily en la biblioteca. Lo ve tan concentrado que no se atreve a distraerle, sólo le saluda y se dirige al tocadiscos para poner algo de música. Tarda unos minutos en decidirse pero al final opta por poner algo de Miles Davis aunque a Sirius no le guste.

Extrañamente Sirius no emite ninguna queja, ni siquiera parece percatarse de la música. Esa actitud lo confirma todo para Remus. Sirius está triste.

Se sienta a su lado y, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente le observa. Está pintando con acrílicos y el olor a pintura es invasor, además tiene todas las manos manchadas porque muchas veces opta por dejar el pincel y pintar con los dedos. Pasan un buen rato así, Sirius pintando y Remus perdido en las líneas que sigue el pincel.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunta en un susurro y con la voz rasposa.

Remus tarda en reaccionar.

—Es increíble.

Sirius se reincorpora y deja el lienzo a un lado. Queda sentado en frente de él y, por primera vez desde que Remus entró en el dormitorio, le mira a los ojos. Los ojos de Remus son un interrogante lleno de preocupación, los de él están llenos de nostalgia. Rompen el contacto en seguida porque Sirius apoya la cabeza en su hombro y le abraza. Remus le corresponde hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo.

Sirius no suele estar triste casi nunca pero cuando lo está nunca es capaz de ocultárselo y eso es algo que Remus le agradece, nunca se le ha dado muy bien eso de intentar sonsacar palabras y mucho menos sentimientos.

— ¿No crees que el tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa?

Demasiado. Él también echará de menos Hogwarts y esos siete años, los mejores siete años de su vida.

—Sí, pero es inevitable, no se puede parar. Sirius —se separa de él para mirarle a los ojos—, aunque salgamos de aquí vamos a seguir juntos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Los cuatro, bueno, los cinco ahora. No vas a estar sólo, somos tu familia, y aunque fuera haya una guerra, eso no va a cambiar nada.

_Te quiero y tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar; de perderte, de quedarme solo. Yo estoy muchísimo más asustado que tú del futuro o así debería ser, tú siempre fuiste el valiente de los dos._

Sirius le besa, despacio, como si intentase para el tiempo.

—Te quiero.

Y Remus tiene que besarle para que no pueda ver que está a punto de llorar de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Feliz de que le quiera y triste de los siete años que terminan.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: <em>

Y esta es la última viñeta. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, dejado comentarios, seguido este fic o añadido a favoritos, aunque no suela contestar a los reviews, eso no quiere decir que no me haga mucha ilusión leeros. Así que muchísimas gracias por ellos a Moontsee VR, LunatiqueBlue, NatLB y Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo y nos vemos en el siguiente :)


End file.
